New Xmen Academy X: Blood Wolf Part 1
by Hubert the Scribe
Summary: I am sorry for not posting another story yet. I becmae distracted with my own poor poor life. Another one coming soon
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**The character Blood wolf is my own creation. The X-men are not. Many things in this story are not accurate to teh current storyline of Academy X. THe story takes place shortly after the Kingmaker ordeal. Elixer has broken up with Wallflower and all the students dislike her for scaring him off.**

**1**

Blood wolf stood at the last step, towards the mansion door. This was his last hope. His last shot into society. He needed to fit in once in his life. He had been disowned at the age of four after showing off his powers to his parents. They kicked him and his puppy Orion out the door. Blood was lucky they didn't kill them like they threatened. So he had lived on the street for the next twelve years of his life.

He had seen an ad for the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning after it went public and decided it was the place to be. The _only_ place to be. He had met with one of the X-Men once. Bobby Drake was what Blood believed his name was. But that was a long time ago. He wasn't even sure whether or not Bobby was still alive.

Orion nuzzled Blood's hand with his wet nose, Orion's dark gray fur was against Blood in a angry sort of way.

Are you sure we have the right house? Orion asked through the telepathic link he had with his friend.

Of Course. There is a big X on the door Blood sent to Orion.

Orion moved into the rain for a moment before returning to Blood's side. Both stared at the door to the mansion and waited for Someone to answer. Blood began to count the seconds to himself.. One…two. three…

_Please Come in_ a voice spoke to Blood inside his head.

Blood opened the front door and stepped into the warmth of the mansion. Orion stepped behind him, staying near.

_Take the stairs on your left_ The voice advised. Blood followed the directions and headed up the red oak stairs.

_And now enter the office door on your right._ Blood entered a large office. It was also red oak, and there was a small library behind a Pine desk. Blood read the names of some of the books before a bald man in a wheelchair came in.

"Hello Mr?" The bald man asked, clearing wanting a name.

"Wolf," Blood shook the mans hand, "Blood wolf. I'm not too sure of my real name." Blood paused for a moment.

"Hello Blood Wolf," The man greeted politely, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, but the students here call me Professor X. And the troublemakers call me X.

"Hello." Blood nodded towards Orion, "This is my brother, Orion." Blood always introduced Orion as his brother.

Xavier leaned to pet the wolf's ears, but Orion pulled away.

I'm not a pet Orion sent this message to Blood defiantly

"I'm sure your not. Your much to big to be a dog." Xavier told Orion. Orion's ears went up.

You could hear that? Orion asked. I was the only one that ever heard Orion. Xavier was the first mutant to acknowledge what he was saying.

"Yes I could Orion," Xavier turned his attention back onto Blood. "I assume you plan on studying here. And keeping Orion?" Xavier stated.

"Yes I am, sir." Blood answered, putting his hand on Orion's shoulder.

"You will be allowed to keep Orion and bring him to classes. We do not currently house any mutant that is allergic to dogs. Your dorm is 45A. You will not have a roommate until the next male student arrives. The students are currently eating lunch." Xavier handed Blood a small brown sack and gave him a small map of the grounds.


	2. Chapter 2: Wallflower

**This is the second chapter. It's early! enjoy and please review!**

**2: Wallflower**

Blood headed to the courtyard were lunch was held. He spotted several teenagers all eating, grouped up at tables. His eyes met a cute, petite blonde with a shy face. She was eating alone. He then noticed a boy with golden skin peer up from a table and giver her a dirty look.

Blood Wolf decided to stick with what he knew. He was an outcast in society; this girl was also an outcast. He began to walk to the table; Orion had gone to explore the grounds. Blood moved closer to the table, and no one had noticed him yet.

He stopped near the table and sniffed the air He could smell a strong scent of fear surrounding the girl, but ignored it and lipped into a chair across from her. He pulled out the lunch Xavier had given him and began to eat.

The girl ignored him for a long moment, but looked up at him again.

"How did you get past my barrier?" She asked, a bit startled.

"What barrier?" Blood studied the girl's face. She had large, shy blue eyes, a straight nose, and round lips.

"My fear barrier." She said in a matter of fact tone. She wasn't going to warm up to him this soon.

"So that's what that smell was." Blood sniffed the air again. Part of his mutation gave him some wolf like senses. He could sense pheromones and feelings in the air, and could stifle his own.

"I guess I'm immune. Why have you put up a barrier in the first place?" Blood leaned forward a bit because the gold boy was staring at him.

"Because I don't want anyone sitting next to me." She sighed and Blood got the sense of depression in the air.

"If you want me to leave…" Blood started

"No, don't. You can stay. It's just, I'm not very popular around here." She sighed again and took a large bite out of her chicken sandwich.

"Why is that?" Blood Looked behind him. Several people were watching them now.

"Something I did." Blood could tell he shouldn't push any further. He just finished his lunch.

_Hey Blood._ Orion ran towards Blood from a nearby field. Many of the students got up form their seats to look at Orion. A few went to the edge of the courtyard, as if to defend their fellow students from the wolf. Blood barely got out of the way as a large teen, whose body was composed of gray rock, charged past him.

Orion jumped over the blockade of students and landed next to Blood.

"He's with me." Blood shouted to the crowd. Stepping in front of Orion, _Stop growling at them_ he sent to Orion.

Orion stopped his growling, but did keep the fierce look in his eyes. Blood looked at the students. Some of them had sat back down, a few, mainly a tall, good looking black haired boy and the Rockman, continued to stand. Blood sat back down after receiving a few angry looks from the table of the Rockman. He returned to the girl.

"So… Umm… I'm Blood, Blood Wolf." Blood held his hand out across the table. The girl took it and shook it softly.

"I'm Laurie Collins. You can call me Wallflower if you want," wallflower paused for a second and then asked, "Is Blood Wolf your real name?"

"Yeah, it is now at least. My family disowned me as a young boy, and I disowned them. They were mutant haters." Blood let a small piece of his past go out to Wallflower.

"My father was a mutant, he had the same power as mine, and he seduced my mother into loving him…" Wallflower informed Blood. Blood gave her a sympathetic smile.

"So, who's going to be your Advisor?" Wallflower asked, as if this was an everyday question.

"Huh? What's an advisor?" Blood asked

"An advisor is the X-man who trains with you in the danger room. Helps you through PE. A bit like a parent, or a big brother." Wallflower said, "Mines Sage. One X-man has several students under them."

"Ah, I don't know yet. I just got here, not an hour ago."

"Really! Well, I'm sure you will choose later today." Wallflower was being a bit cheerful now. A completely different person from before.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Squads

**3: Training Squads**

Blood left lunch with Wallflower, but they had to split as they got into the mansion.

"I gotta go this way." She told him, walking the opposite direction, "Go to Scott Summer's room for your schedule!"

"Where is that?" Blood yelled to her, but she was already gone down the hall. Blood decided to check his map. Summer's room was on the second floor, and to the right. Blood walked slowly to Summer's office and knocked on the door when he reached the room.

"Come on in." Blood heard a kind, but strong voice drift from inside. Blood opened the door and saw a tall, broad shouldered man with dark red hair and a day old beard. He was wearing red sunglasses.

"You are the new guy, right?" Summer's asked Blood. Blood suspected that Summers was blind. Or had some sort of mutation with his eyes.

"Yes I am, sir." Blood said, very formal. He thought it would make a good first impression.

"Ok, here is your schedule," Summers handed him a slip of paper, "And I have called the leaders of our two training squads, who both wish to convince you to join them." Summers spoke with a bit of contempt in his voice.

Four people walked into the room. The first was beautiful girl with red hair that matched Blood's. She had brown eyes and a thin midriff, which she was showing off through her uniform. The second was a tall, curly haired African American. He was wearing large gold sunglasses in a way that made him look inhumanly smart. The third was a handsome Hollywood type boy of about sixteen in a red suit. He had black beady eyes and a muscular figure. Then, last came in an older woman. Blood guessed her age at thirty-two. She was sexy. There was no other word for it. She walked in, swinging her hips a bit and moving a strand of gold hair away form her face.

They all shook ands with Blood, the African American holding the longest before they all sat down in separate chairs. Blood sat down too, following their lead. The red haired girl spoke first, "Hello, I'm Sofia or Windancer. And this is my friend David." The African American put his hand up in the air a bit.

"I'm Emma Frost." The sexy woman in the white outfit spoke.

"And I'm Julian, but you can call me Hellion." The holly wood type stood up, "I am the leader of the Hellion's Training Squad."

Blood already disliked this Julian kid. He seemed like a downright ass. Julian explained what raining squads were then made a point on why Blood should join their squad. Blood thought the whole speech was a bit conceded. Then Sofia began to speak, with Prodigy adding in tips every so often. Sofia spoke in a unique, soothing Mexican accent.

Then it was time for Blood to decide. "Does one have to be in a squad?" Blood asked Summers.

"No. They don't, but everyone is in one except Laurie…" He trailed off.

"Well, no offense to anyone, but I'd rather not be in a squad." Blood said apologetically, "It's not me. But, If I had to join," Blood smiled, "I'd Join the New Mutants."

Julian stood up angrily," You can't just not choose a squad, what will you do in competition? Who will you train with if not me?" Julian slipped out this last part. He was conceded…

"I'll do the competitions alone, or with my wolf, Orion." Blood started, but was cut off by Julian

"Your wolf? What good will that old mutt do?" Julian clearly hadn't realized Orion was in the room with them.

Orion growled at Julian, showing his teeth. _Fuck him._ Orion sent to Blood. Blood grinned at the thought of Orion ripping this Julian kid to shreds. "Sorry, but I just don't think this squad thing is a good idea." Blood apologized again.

"Ok!" Sofia said happily, "I respect your decision." She rose, shook Blood's hand, and then left. David also rose to shake Blood's hand, and then left behind Sofia. Julian stormed out, with Emma giving Blood a pleading look, "Sorry." She told him quietly.

Now, only Summers and Blood were left in the room. Summers bent down to pick up another sheet of paper. He folded it and put it in his pocket. He then spun his chair to face Blood.

"You still need to choose your Advisor." Summers said, handing Blood the piece of paper. Blood looked at the paper. On it was a list of X-men, and on most, the students they advised. Bobby drake was on the list, and he had no one under him.

"I'll choose Bobby Drake." Blood handed the paper back to Summers and waited for a response.

"He's never had a student before…" Summers said, almost to himself. Blood heard a bell go off outside of the office and the rush of footsteps.

"You may go to your next class. I'll talk to Iceman."


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

**4: Confrontations**

Bobby Drake opened the door to Cyclops's office without knocking. There was no need to. Only the students ever knocked.

"You wanted to see me Scott?" He asked, sitting in an overstuffed love seat.

"Yes, our new student requested you as their Advisor." Summers cut right to the chase.

"Really!" Bobby sat up straight, "I'll accept, of course." Bobby didn't bother to hide his glee. Even though he was in his mid twenties, everyone on the X-men treated him like a kid. This might give him more respect.

"I know you will," Summers voice changed. It was now grave, and very father like, "I'm not too sure your ready."

Bobby looked fiercely at Summers. "I've been waiting to do this forever. Even Gambit has a student." Bobby didn't scream, but was on the verge of it. He was so goddamn tired of this crap.

"Ok, but this is a large responsibility. And once one student joins, there will be others. You need to be prepared."

"I will be."

Blood was seated between the gold skinned boy and Dave/Prodigy by Mr. McCoy. He could feel tension in the air. Blood guessed that the gold skinned boy had some sort of grudge against him. Or Blood had done something wrong by not choosing a squad. Did everyone already know about what he had said? Did news travel that quickly here?

"Hey, your that new kid, right?' The gold skinned boy asked with a New York accent.

"Yeah," Blood responded emotionlessly.

"You sat with Laurie at lunch?" The boy said, more of a statement than a question

"Yep." Blood studied the board.

"How did you get past her...Never mind… You know, she's an outcast."

"I figured that much." Blood smiled a bit at his rudeness.

"Take care of her. We used to be friends…" The gold boy said, looking forward.

"Really? Why aren't you know." Blood asked, now a bit interested.

"I can't get near her. She put of a fear wall. We dated for a while and I cheated." The gold boy looked ashamed, "Just take care of her…"

"I will." Blood patted the boy's shoulder.

"By the way... I'm Josh Foley." The gold boy smiled, "You can call me Elixir if you like.

"Blood Wolf." Blood took his hand away form Josh's back and returned to his work.

"Is that your real name?" Elixir asked.

Blood left Mr. McCoy's genetics class and headed for the courtyard where Iceman was waiting for him. Blood opened the mansion side door and stepped out and was met by a warm sunlight. He smiled, breathing in the fresh air, then walked to the courtyard greenhouse. He was halfway there, when he was intercepted by Julian and the rock boy.

"Hew Newbie." The rock boy said aggressively.

"Hey new kid. Rockslide here is looking for some practice before we head for the D room. Wanna help?" Julian smirked.

"I would, but I'm late." Blood tried to push past them.

"Then I guess you'll be late." Julian gave another smirk, then Rockslide stood close to Blood, blocking the sunlight. Rockslide tried to push Blood, but Blood easily dodged the feeble attack. Blood continued to walk to the greenhouse when he was sent flying forward. He stumbled, then turned on his back to see Rockslide's hand next to him. Now Rockslide was charging at Blood, one hand missing.

Blood slipped to the side as Rockslide smashed the ground. Blood then jumped into the air, pulling out a switchblade. He cut a small incision into each of his hands, letting a couple drops of blood cover his palms. Blood landed and opened his hands, palms up. In each palm, the blood expanded from it's original size and formed the shape of an Katana. The blood solidified, and Blood stood in a crouching position, waiting for the next attack.

"You wan to play with swords huh?" Julian held out his palm, and another katana flew towards him. Julian leveled it and stepped towards Blood. "Well, I'm an expert swordsman."

Julian made a slicing motion at Blood's chest, but Blood turned and cut into Julian's shoulder. Julian's sword clashed against Blood's, and it became a battle of strength. Blood pushed against Julian's sword, waitng for the right moment. Julian was winning the battle of strength, with his sword almost at Blood's neck. Blood smiled.

Blood's sword liquefied, and blood parried behind Julian, Julian's sword narrowly missing his neck. Then the sword re solidified and Blood had his sword aimed for Julian's back.

"Yield." Blood said. Julian dropped his sword and spoke, "Good job." Julian laughed and walked off, after Rockslide reattached his own hand.

Blood continued to trudge on, his back now hurting from were Rockslide had launched his arm at him. He found the greenhouse and slowly opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Advisor

**5: Advisor**

"Hello?" Bobby had been waiting for Blood and had wondered what was taking him so long.

"Hello Mr. Drake. Sorry that I'm late." Blood tilted his head down in an obedient sort of way. "I was… held up by some other students."

"Let me guess. Rockslide and Julian wanted to do a little bit more than greet you warmly to our new school?" Bobby grinned. "And judging by the fact that you're unscathed, you kicked their Asses."

Blood was a bit startled to hear a X-man cuss while being a teacher. He already liked Iceman.

"And it's just Bobby, I can't stand being called Mr. Drake. Makes me think of my dad." Bobby paused before speaking again, "So, why did you choose me over all the other possible, more experienced advisors?"

"Because we've met before. And your powers are a lot like mine." Blood explained.

"Are they? What are your powers?" Bobby asked. Blood surprised him. Blood seemed a bit full of himself, but not in a bad way. "And where have we met before?"

"To your ladder question, you rescued me from a fire. You probably don't remember it. And my powers are hard to explain, so I'll just show you, If that is alright." Blood put his hands out where Bobby could see them. The incisions he had made before fighting Julian had already healed. He drew out his knife and recut them.

Bobby made a sudden movement forward, but Orion moved into his path as if to say "wait!" Bobby didn't even see Blood wince from the cut. Blood moved his hands so Bobby could see the blood and let a drop fall to the hard tiled ground. The blood then took the form of Bobby himself, it solidified, and stood like a statue Then the blood statue of Iceman splattered on the floor and disappeared.

"I have complete control over my own blood. I can turn a single drop t a good size, shape it, move it, and freeze it even." Blood let Orion lick his hands.

_Thanks._ Blood sent to Orion. The wound healed up with the sound of bubbling. Orion's saliva had some curing elements when mixed with Blood's blood. ((readers.. do not say a word))

"Umm. Interesting." Bobby couldn't think to say anything else.

"I know it's a bit gross." Blood blushed a bit. He had always been a bit embarrassed about his power.

"Well, now I know why you requested me." Bobby commented trying to brighten the mood a bit. He paused, then continued, "I'm not sure exactly how to do this, so lets start with the basics. Give me a brief background of yourself, and I'll give you a brief bio over my life so far."

"Ok. I was born near here, Albany. My parents are major figures in a violent anti mutant organization. They didn't have the heart to kill me when I told them about my powers, so they just threw Orion and me out." Blood scratched Orion's neck as he said this.

"My turn now I guess." Bobby sat down in a small wire like chair, Blood did the same. Then Bobby gave a short history of himself. Blood was sure Bobby had left out some things, but he wouldn't dig and try to get what had been left out. If Bobby didn't want to trust Blood yet, Blood would understand.

"Well, we still have a good amount of time. The Danger room is being used by Sage's class. We can go and watch if you like, or if Sage lets us, participate." Bobby got up and took a few steps and opened the door. Blood walked out, and Bobby followed him.

"Which way?" Blood asked.

They worked their way through the maze of halls. Bobby seemed to know the way, but Blood was completely lost. He wasn't sure how Bobby had managed to memorize the large Mansion. Soon they were both in a high-tech looking room. It had tall metallic walls, but in width it was a bit claustrophobic.

The Danger Room began to change and formed a dense jungle around them.

"This must be the wilderness combat sim." Bobby looked around.

"We should find Sage and their group and ambush them." Bobby said with an evil smile. "But, we first need to figure out where they are."

Blood took in a sniff of air, and smelled something oddly familiar. He placed as the perfume wallflower had been wearing. He remember that Wallflower had told him her Advisor was Sage.

"Their this way." Blood pointed into the jungle.

"Really? How do you know?" Bobby asked, doubting what Blood said.

"I can smell them." Blood replied.

I can smell them too. Orion told Bobby.

"Ok then." Bobby encrusted his body in ice and began to head in the direction Blood was pointing. Blood changed into a wolf so he could smell the perfume better. It was growing stronger now.

"Stop!" Blood hissed. He could now hear a clutter of whispers. He recognized Wallflower's and Sofia's from the group. There were, by his judgment, six or seven of them. He told this to Bobby.

"We can take them if we organize our attack.." Bobby said, almost sounding as if he had experience in stealth combat.

"Ok, If we can get Sage alone the others should fall fairly easily." Blood joked. He knew that they weren't really going to attack the group. It was just wistful thinking on their part. But him and Bobby did reveal themselves after spying on the group for several minutes. Blood noticed that Wallflower hadn't said a thing. She must really be an outcast. Elixir wasn't joking.

But, all the stealth combat talk was a joke anyway, so, a few minutes later, Blood and Bobby revealed themselves. Bobby left to talk to sage, an Blood went to sit on the ground next to Wallflower, a little ways from the group.

"So, what sim is this?" Blood could hear Bobby ask.

"Jungle movement. No enemies, we are just training on getting through densely foliated areas." Sage answered mechanically a thick Russian accent, "We are trying to get to the river that borders the edge of the sim."

"The river is to our west." Blood spoke to sage from his spot next to Wallflower.

"How can you tell?" Sage asked

"I can smell fish." He wrinkled his nose.

Blood got up, and then helped wallflower up. The group began to walk slowly through the forest. Bobby and Sage were in front, leading the group, and Blood and Wallflower stayed few meters behind the last person.

"So… what training squad did you choose?" Wallflower asked five-minutes into their hike.

"I didn't choose one." Blood answered, moving the sleeve of his T-shirt out of a tree branch.

"Really? You're the first to do that." Wallflower informed

"I remember Mr. Summers saying that you don't have a squad." Blood said, after dodging a large bush.

Blood began to jog slowly, and Wallflower met his pace nicely. He then quickened his jog to a slow run, and Wallflower sped up to. She was a good runner, Blood could tell. He began to really run, and she went a bit faster then him, getting in front.

"That's because I left mine. I don't even participate in the competitions." Wallflower shouted over her shoulder.

Blood was having trouble keeping up now. He was half sprinting as they passed Bobby and Sage, who were only walking.

"Slowpokes!" Blood shouted at them as they passed.

"So, why did you get banned from your squad?" Blood asked, ducking yet another branch.

"Every time a member tried to get near me They'd jump in fear." Wallflower ran towards a small clutter and they all jumped in fear. "A bit like that!" Wallflower laughed. Now Blood was running at his full speed, working up a good sweat, but Wallflower seemed to be perfectly normal, no sweat or blood.

Blood Wolf stopped and spat on the fake jungle floor, than changed into a wolf, something he hadn't done yet at the school. He surged forward and began to run alongside Wallflower

"Blood? Is that you?" Wallflower asked, not scared, but there was a bit of edge in her voice.

Blood then realized that he hadn't told her about his powers. Blood was unable to say anything to Wallflower as a wolf, but he purposely moved out of the shade of the trees, to let eh light shine on his dark red fur, that matched his human hair. He then moved back into the shade.

Blood and wallflower made it to the river. Blood morphed back into his human form and collapsed onto the grass. He looked at Wallflower, who was now jogging in place, like she was crazy. Blood, in fact, suspected she was. Blood fell to sleep in the warm sun and soft grass.

"Blood, I think Iceman and sage are here." Wallflower shook him awake.

Blood got to his feat. He legs wobbled a bit, and felt extremely raw.

"Really. Good for them." Blood watched Sage and Bobby approach.

"How long have you been here?" Sage asked.

Blood looked at his watch, and waited a moment for wallflower to respond, it was clear that she was not going to talk, so he answered, "Two hours or so. Wallflower gave me quite a run." Blood smiled over at Wallflower, who looked away.

"Did she?" Sage asked. "She could out run Northstar if she tried."

Wallflower spoke up, but there was a still shyness in her voice. "Northsatar can run faster than light. I just have a high stamina." Wallflower then blushed and turned away.


End file.
